


The Jade Mountain Murders (WIP)

by ApexMiraculousReader1930



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Clay just wants peace, Fill in later, Multi, Murder Mystery, Starflight is blimd, Sunny is in Sand Kingdom, Tsunami is so done, Ugh my fat fingers can't type on smol phones, like when I have enough material, so is Glory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexMiraculousReader1930/pseuds/ApexMiraculousReader1930
Summary: There's been a murder at JMA. The dragonets of destiny are perplexed and the students have gone haywire. With the Academy under investigation,the students must find the killer before they can take another life.
Kudos: 2





	The Jade Mountain Murders (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea on a whim cause on of my OC had a plot (sorta).

The morning was filled with shrieks and cries as Lynx came running to the source of distress. She squeezed pass the crowd of dragonets and finally made it to the front. She came face to face almost to what was once Magpie's body. His face still looked like it was screaming in pain as he tried to escape his killer. Whoever did this was really mad and had clawed up and down his body. Blood was smeared across the floor as the scarlet liquid had splattered everywhere. Lynx tried to look away but was so distraught that she felt guilty for some reason. If she could have taken his place she would have done it in a heartbeat.


End file.
